Youko
Youko Inou (伊能 踊子) is the second-born daughter (third-born child overall) of Moegi Inou, and is Kagura Inou's younger sister. She also has an older brother named Ayumu Inou. They all may be fathered by Tomaru Sawagoe. At some point she changes her surname, becoming Youko Saionji (西園寺 踊子 Yōko Saionji) and eventually gives birth to Sekai Saionji. She usually is seen encouraging Sekai to pursue her goals and fight for her love. Appearance Youko has short deep brown hair much like Sekai, however, her hair is much more flat and falls down, as opposed to Sekai's which is curled from behind. She usually wears a purple shirt with a light red sweater over it. In the Valentine's Day OVA, she is seen wearing an apron on top of these as she is cooking food. Unlike her daughter, Youko sports an extremely curvaceous figure, and has one of the largest busts out of all the characters. Because she wears very modest clothing, her well-endowed figure is overlooked and usually not noticeable. However, her pretty face and kind demeanor are still enough to cause Makoto to go after her. At the beach, Youko wears an extremely tight two-piece purple swimsuit that barely covers her large breasts. Unlike her modest clothing, her two-piece swimsuit can barely cover her voluptuous figure and her breasts can be seen sticking out under the two-piece. In her teenage years, Youko had similar appearance to her adult's appearance saves for having bright brown hair and eyes. She's also slightly less curvaceous than her adult counterpart. Personality Youko is a kind and loving mother who cares greatly about her daughter Sekai. She is always seen trying to support her to pursue her goals in love. She can also be very passionate about her own love as well. She also seems to have a fetish for younger boys Sekai's age. In one route she can come home early and has a little talk with Sekai. In that talk when Sekai's mentions she's home early she says she offloaded her work to the part-time boy. Sekai then says if she keeps that up she'll cause another misunderstanding, impying she's had sexual relations at work with younger men (which she can do with Makoto in Summer Days). Sekai goes as far to she doesn't want a stepfather as old as herself. She then tells Sekai to go make out with Makoto while she goes and does the same with some 'young' guys and when Sekai says don't she replies that she's no fun. However, should someone mentions her former lover, Youko will become very upset as seen when Sekai mentions her father to her, though she's cut all ties with and firmly states she threw him away. In certain Summer Days endings, Youko will go so far as to quit her job to be with Makoto and end up having sex with him. History Youko grew up together with her siblings and relatives: Ayumu ,Hajime, Mai, Yukari as well as Shun and other ofTomaru's children in Snow Radish, Shun was her first crush but some time after Tomaru gone away Hatsuka also moved away with her children. Every year at the summer vacation she along with Mai was going to help her sister and her brother in Summer Radish. Youko also has crush a crush on her brother and would often tried to gain attention from him to no avail as Ayumu has crush on Yukari. When Yukari moved away with her family, to Youko displeasure her brother become involved with Kagura instead. Summer Radish Vacation In the prologue Shun sit across from her and is startled to see that she is crying depending on the choices Shun will approach her in different ways, in one of these possibilities in which Shun asks her why she is crying she says that her brother this year will not help in the house beach because he is busy because he got a girlfriend but Youko says that this is definitely a lie. Anyway Shun will end up cheering her and she will offer him some pocky when she realizes he's hungry. As they continue to talk Shun tells that he quarreled with his mother and that going to a part time job in a beach house of a friend of his mother in which he plan spend the summer vacation. Youko says that she is also going to a part time job in a beach house which is actually helping her home but she is thought about quitting work part time this year because she also left home after a quarrel so she is melancholic in help her home. Shun then offers to go to work in the same part time job that he, as is of close friend of his mother since the primary he could ask her to Youko also work there. Youko hesitate afraid of causing trouble but she accepts. School Days The Visual Novel In the visual novel she's rarely connected to the main event. In a certain route she can be picked to go to Paris instead of Setsuna's Mother, in which case Sekai will beg her not to go but Youko slaps Sekai. Due to Sekai's insistance on staying she can stay or go. Earlier in the game she can meet Makoto if Sekai brings him over and generally has a good impression of him. In in an exclusive route of HQ version It's mentioned by the time she was Sekai's age she had long given birth to her. If Sekai becomes pregnant she isn't against her having the baby because of her own history. Anime She is not present in the School Days TV series and makes her first appearance in the Valentine Days OVA. Summer Days / Shiny Days In both games Youko leads Radish restaurant and accepts Setsuna's offer to fill sick Sekai which is unable to attend to her part-time waitressing job. In Shiny Days final ending Paris of the Four People Youko together with both Kiyouras becomes part of Makoto's harem, and is pregnant with her second child whose father is Makoto. She even offers her own daughter Sekai to join them and become pregnant with Makoto's child too. Gallery Yokoshun.jpg Youko and her friends.jpg|Youko and her friends in bikinis Youko taking a shower.jpg|Youko showering. SomethingToEat.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Saionjis Category:Inous Category:School Days characters Category:Summer Radish characters Category:Shiny Days characters Category:Cross Days characters Category:Younger sisters